The Last Alchemist
by cherryblossom275
Summary: In short...and I know this a bad summary..but it's pretty much alchemists rebelling against thier controlling government.


Prologue:

This world wasn't what it used to be. It was once a peaceful place; for the most part anyway. Sure there were wars, foreign attacks, and cultural disputes, but those things were easily fixed. As the years went on the world reached a point where there were no conflicts, wars, or government issues. The people seemed to have put aside their differences and learn how to coexist with one another. This time of great peace and prosperity was called Hikari Meatarashii; New Light. It was called that because the people of the world opened their hearts to each other, creating a new hope for mankind.

Sadly though, this peace didn't last. The year was 2020 and the people started going back on their promises. Ever since the government had failed, people started to question each other. They first started to argue about simple things, like math and science. They would fight about stupid things, like why two plus two equaled four, or why were there imaginary numbers. They wanted to know why there were so many scientific rules, and laws, and which science was actually correct. These trifle matters did simmer down somewhat, but those weren't the biggest problems. Soon the arguing got worse and unbearable. They began to question other people's culture and religion. Catholics wanted to drive out the Protestants, Americans wanted all the Muslims to leave the country, China tried to spread Communism throughout the world, and in the end, an epic war broke out between the people, creating a third World War; literally.

People of the same belief teamed up together to take down their enemies, but ended up fighting each other instead. It was mostly every man for himself, survival of the fittest, and those who refused to fight, or tried to get away, was killed in an instant. The world had gone into complete chaos, even countries of similar beliefs fought against each other when they should have fought together. This massive war eventually leads to the destruction of the earth. Every person in every country had some sort of weapon, and the more advanced had tanks, aircrafts, battleships, and nuclear power. The earth couldn't take much more of this, and started to collapse. The once proud continents of this world started to fall apart. Huge landmasses from Asia, Africa, and Europe started to break away from their bases. It was like a little kid was pulling a puzzle apart after it's been solved. Nature also seemed to respond to this catastrophe. Earthquakes of great strength shook the once stable continents; killing thousands. Volcanoes erupted at great speed, leaving islands such as Hawaii and Japan covered in molten lava and ash. Severe thunder storms arose from nowhere, bringing a terrible acid rain onto the people. Those storms also caused tornados in places never thought possible. Hurricanes up to eighty miles an hour struck at the coastlines of almost every continent. The ice caps melted at a dangerous rate, bringing devastating floods, and blizzards of below forty-five degrees blew across the world. That was only half of the problems though.

Even with the thousands of people that were killed, millions still fought. Friends turned against friends, brothers killed brothers, and fathers attacked their own children. The world had turned into a living hell. Every building had practically been torn down or destroyed in battle, and with all the destruction the continents finally broke into pieces. North America was reduced to half its size, Asia was ripped to shreds, and Europe had been completely erased off the map. This war became known as Akuma's Inmetsu; Devils Destruction.

Most of what remained was too small to even think about living on. No civilization could have hoped to survive. There were, however, two landmasses barely large enough to be called continents. They lay on either side of the world, not knowing that the other existed.

The people on the Western side decided to go back to the old country days. No more advanced weapons or machinery. It was turned into a place where people who wanted a simple life would go. On the other hand, the Eastern side was much different. The people who established a civilization there were smart, advanced, and above all, clever. They persuaded the war survivors to live in this new world. They told them that this world would be a peaceful one; no more fighting, no more arguing, and no more being different; pretty persuasive don't you think. They had decided that it was the differences that people had made them fight. So in this new world, no one would be different. Everyone would follow the same laws, believe in the same God, and wear the same clothes. They figured that if the people didn't have any differences, then there would be no reason to fight. Of course the people believed in the mysterious strangers. They were tired of fighting and wanted to live in peace, like before the war started.

Soon new buildings were built, roads were recreated and new trees and plants were planted in replace of the ones that were lost. Things seemed to have gotten better. The people no longer feared for their lives and were starting new ones. They only problem; who would rule this bright new world? No one knew, and some didn't want a leader, thinking more wars would start if someone else became in charge. The group who started this nation elected a boy who was well grounded, and knew how to lead. His name was Claus, the new prince of the country. He was indeed a good leader. He encouraged the people to work for a better tomorrow, and to never stop hoping, for it was hope that made us stronger. Seeing how that is, he named the new world Azura, and started the rebirth of the world.

Though it seemed peaceful, the Government (the people who started this new world) was plotting something. The only reason they started this new nation was to build an army and take over the Western hemisphere, and start their own empire. They knew that no one would want to fight anymore since the destruction, so coming up with this fake world was just a scheme to get what they wanted. They figured that if the people found out their plan, they would rebel and try to destroy them. They came up with new laws and restrictions that limited the people's ability to think, and do things. The "Government" then tricked the Prince into believing that the Western World was sending in spies, and plotting to take over Azura. The Prince was so shocked to hear that another world existed, and was trying to take over their great accomplishment. He quickly agreed with the government and took all the laws that they came up with and enforced them onto the people.

Curfews were established to every adult, elder, minor, and infant, hundreds of guards patrolled the area, schools were restricted in what they could teach the kids, and the students were limited to what they could learn and question. Finally ID cards were given to every citizen so no one unknown could get in Azura. At first the people didn't accept these new laws, and didn't understand why Prince Claus ordered them. As Claus explained the situation; minus the Western World part, the people understood why so many restrictions were made, and followed them without a second thought.

The government had succeeded in tricking the people. While some aided the Prince, others worked secretly in basements, working on new weapons and drugs that could help them with their take over. The "Governor" (head of the government and guards) watched both groups closely and made sure that the people were following the laws. If the guards caught anyone who they thought was suspicious, they would be taken to an interrogation room and were tortured until they talked. Of course no one knew of this torture because most of the victims died in the rooms, and those who survived, never spoke again. Other times the people who were lucky were just placed into an isolation room, though they were far from pleasant. In these horrible rooms the scientists would perform their experiments on the people trapped in them. Their goal was to create a drug to manipulate a person's mind and turn that person into a fighting machine; creating the perfect human weapon. These cruel places were where most orphaned children who had lost their parents in the Destruction stayed, and most of the times were killed. The government though, couldn't just keep wasting people's lives like they were, and since their projects were getting nowhere, they decided to slow down their production of the drugs and spend more time researching. Outside the government building Azura was flourishing, and it was all thanks to Prince Claus. One couldn't even tell that this place was once a battlefield, and that thousands of bodies were buried underneath their settlement. It seemed like the new world was finally at peace, but this peace didn't last to the surprise of the people.

It was now 2023. Most of the population was already brain washed by the government and lived their lives like dolls. Everyone had lost the ability to think for themselves; just what the government wanted. However, there were still some people out there who questioned everything the government did. They were tired of dealing with these stupid laws that limited their knowledge. Unlike the government, they thought that it was people's differences that made them stronger. They knew that there were more reasons for these restrictions than the government had said, and they were determined to find out. A task like this wouldn't be easy, and none of them wanted to risk their lives if they failed. They eventually gave up on their hopeless dream when their only inspirations were killed by the drugs, and just blended into society. Some on the other hand believed that someone would come along and challenge the government; but no one ever did. The very few that believed in their leaders, attempted to fight the government, but going through with this plan was clearly suicide. They were caught and killed without even being interrogated. The government had complete control over Azura, and it seemed like they always would.

It wasn't until one middle school boy took the world by storm. He was an orphan, but refused to go live in the government building because of the rumors he heard. Though, they were not rumors to him. He knew that it was the truth, and he wanted to stop them before it was too late. He wanted to destroy the government for not only killing innocent people, but his parents as well. His name was Scythe Fie Rerouge, and he would be the one to cause this world to go into turmoil once again; all for one justified cause. He would bring back forgotten sciences, cultures, and plague Azura with another war.


End file.
